The Only One You'll Ever Need
by pink-lemonade-86
Summary: What happens when Pan calls Trunks a certain name? How could such a small thing lead to so much more? Please Read & Review! Uh, if you want to that is. *Chapter 4 up*
1. The Dream

**A/N:** Yes, for all those people who usually see me on their review pages, I'm actually going to _attempt_ one of my favorite pairings....**Trunk & Pan!** *gasp* Yes, I know, heehee. I'll probably only post one chapter then forget it ever exsisted, but hey, I'm pretty damn spontanious, so ya never know....Plus I'm more of an artist than a fanfic writer, but I just like to **PRETEND** I can write, lol. Ah yes, this is an A/U fic, like most others, because they are the most FUN! *talks like Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls* Puppy!!! WHEE!!!! *whoosh*   
  
**Disclaimer:** Hey...just because I can draw some Dragonball/Z/GT stuff, does NOT mean that I actually own the cartoon. But, a lot of the time I just like to pretend that I do. ^___^   
  
I know I'm curious, so most other people must be also. Ages *winks*: **Trunks:24 Pan:19 Bra:20 Goten: 23** Well, I never gave the ages any thought, and like most other T/P fics, their ages are TOTALLY outta whack, heehee.   
  
  
>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+   
  
A thin, white, lace curtain was being gently pushed by the morning breeze. A form was huddled on a bed underneath the blankets, breathing softly. Her ebony hair rising and falling with each breath she took.   
  
>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+   
  
_She was running through a forest and noticed that she was wearing a dress that looked like it had been ripped from Medival times, like something a princess would wear. She came into a clearing and noticed a handsome man sitting upon a beautiful white horse. He was dressed as if his get-up was ripped from Medival times as well, except if Pan stood corrected, it looked something of what a knight would wear._   
  
"Good evening, M'lady." _The man said, charmingly. Pan just tilted her head to the side and blinked._ 'Wait...he kinda looks like Trunks...sounds like him too. What the hell is going on?' _She thought while the mystery man handed her a white rose._   
  
"I tried to find something of the most beauty to give to you...but I'm afraid I could not accomplish my goal..." _He said, almost ashamed. Pan started to feel sorry for him._   
  
"Uh...it's okay. You don't have to do anything like that for me..." _Pan said with confusion in her voice, but the man seemed not to notice. He gracefully jumped off his horse and walked up to Pan. She just blinked and gasped now that she had a closer look at him._   
  
"Trunks...?" _She gasped quietly, not knowing whether she had heard him or not. He obviously hadn't. He tucked a strand hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes as if searching for something. She twitched under his intense gaze._   
  
"I could not give you the most beautiful thing in the world...." _he whispered huskily,_ "...because you are the most beautiful thing in my world..." _He closed his eyes and leaned toward her face.   
  
Pan froze._ 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HE--' _her thoughts were cut off when Trunks' lips met hers._   
  
  
  
>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+   
  
Her strange dream was suddenly ripped away like a door of its hinges when a soft knock was heard from the other side of the door.   
  
"Pan, honey, you really should get up now." Videl sounded quietly yet cheerfully. Pan lazily opened her eyes.   
  
"Okay..." She said, almost inaudible. Pan started to doze back off to sleep. Her mother half smiled-half smirked on the other side of the door, like she was ready to use a secret weapon.   
  
"Oh, Pan! Did I also mention that breakfast was ready...?" Videl asked and heard quick shuffling around in Pan's room. Videl hopped back when Pan flung the door open with a grin on her face and drool dribbling down her chin.   
  
"Why didn't you say it sooner?" Pan half skipped-half pranced into the kitchen, stumbling every now and then from her baggy pajamas and half falling off slippers. Videl giggled quietly as she walked in to see Pan hopping around the table with a plate and fork, while humming to herself. Gohan peered over a newspaper in silent question to Videl, but she just shrugged.   
  
When Pan was finished eating she went back upstairs to change out of her pajamas. Now that the food was off the brain, it automatically went back to the strange dream she had had earlier. Never in her life had she ever had a dream like that with Trunks, of all people, in it! _It was kind of sweet though..._ Pan mentally slapped herself.   
  
"Stop it, brain, or I'll stab you with a q-tip!" Pan hissed through clenched teeth. She was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard her mother yelling from the kitchen.   
  
"Pan! Bra is on the phone!"   
  
"Okay! Coming!" Pan yelled back while pulling her long hair from out of her shirt and flung the door open, pratically prancing through the hallway. Videl and Gohan both looked at her as if she had come down with the flu or something because she was grinning and talking with a voice that dripped with over-cheeriness. Just the fact that she hadn't said any smart-ass comments were enough to make them dizzy with confusion. Pan picked the phone up.   
  
"Hiiiiiiii, Braaaaaa!" She said in a sing-song voice. Videl and Gohan could hear Bra 'freaking out' on the other end.   
  
"Oh my God, Pan! Are you feeling alright!? Are you sick!? Do you want me to come over!?" Bra was speechless. (A/N: Just to make this clear, Bra IS speechless, even though she said a few things. I'm just going to assume you people get it. I think you're bright enough. *smiles* Ewww...I just sneezed all over the keyboard...groady...)   
  
"Of course I'm okay." Pan replied, rather agitated that people seemed to think it was strange that she was actually acting a little human today, a small frown etched across her face. "I'm just in a rather good mood I guess..."   
  
"Oh..." Bra's voice faltered slightly, but recovered quickly. "Just meet me at my house in 15 minutes! And HURRY!" Bra said quickly and hung up the phone. Pan blinked repeatedly.   
  
"Uh...okay....bye?" She hung up the phone and she turned around to face her parents and they both quickly looked away as if they weren't watching, she just rolled her eyes. "Geez, don't friends say "Bye!" anymore?" She asked no one in paticular and shrugged as she grabbed her car keys off the hook. She put on a light sweater and put her wallet in her back pocket.   
  
"If anyone hasn't noticed or has half a brain I'm gonna be at Bra's!" She called to her parents. Videl opened her mouth. "I don't know when I'll be back, Mom!" Pan added quickly and laughed. Videl closed her mouth promptly and blushed.   
  
"Buh bye!" Pan said as she walked out the door.   
  
"Bye!" Both her parents called back to her.   
  
Pan walked to her car in thought. _Now what could be so important that Bra needs me to come over right NOW? I swear...if she's having a fashion crisis, she knows not to call me, because frankly, I couldn't give a rats ass about fashion. But she knows that, must be something about Josh Harnett or SOMETHING stupid like that..._ she sighed as she got into her car and sped off to Capsule Corporation.   
  
  
  
>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+>!@#$%^&*()_+   
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What'd ya think of it so far? It's probably really short, but I'm writing this via email for right now, so I have no idea how many pages long it is or anything. I'm actually liking this so far. *nods in thought* Prolly my best start on a fic. *starry eyed* I'm so proud of myself!   
  
Thanks to all that review! I'll put your names up in my next chapter for reviewing it for me! Heheh...bribery, I love it. *lol*   
  
pink-lemonade-86 (Aimee) 


	2. Get A Room!

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update this...buuuut...my mum is a huge computer hog. (even though she doesn't seem to notice how long she's online) And the reason why Pan was so 'cheery' was because of the dream she had of Trunks. Hey, if I had a dream of Trunks (or Legolas preffered) and he (Legolas ^_^) kissed me...whoo...I know I'D be in a happy mood!!!! And if it matters any...my right ear kinda hurts and it's COLD....*dumb grin* Oh yeah...and I can't really stab my brain with a Q-tip...I just like to think that I can. *grins*   
  
**Disclaimer:** *opens wallet and moths fly out* Hey! Come back here! *chases moths* I can sell you to make GLUE or something!!! *in other words, doesn't own DBZ or their characters*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The fallen leaves were whipped aside as Pan's car drove down the road towards Capsule Corp. She was driving so quickly that she was there in record time...in a man-made vehicle anyway. She was about to knock when she saw someone fling the door open. Pan gave a confused look and was pulled in quickly and the door slammed.   
  
Bra started dragging her upstairs and she could tell Bra was almost histerical. They almost knocked Vegeta over as he was walking out of he kitchen with a heaping plate of cookies and a glass of milk.   
  
"Hey! Watch it, brat!" he said with a agitated frown. Bra didn't bother looking back.   
  
"Sorry, Daddy! But I'm having a CRISIS here!!!"   
  
Vegeta muttered something about females and PMS while Pan gave a helpless look to Trunks as they passed him on the stairs. He just shrugged and took a bite into his sandwich and went on his way. Pan scowled at him.   
  
Bra finally had her drug into her room and locked the door franticly. Pan crossed her arms.   
  
"Now...what's the problem?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Bra, still facing the door, let out a sob.   
  
"It's just so horrible...it's hideous....I'm....so....so.....STUPID!!!" She broke into uncontrolable sobs and her whole body shook. Pan's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Bra this upset since she lost some 'really hot' guys phone number, which Pan thought was pretty stupid, but she wasn't about to upset her even more by saying that. She could only take so much whining.   
  
"Well...tell me the thing that's 'so horrible' that you started freaking out like this." Pan said calmly. Bra nodded and walked over to her vanity, with her head cascaded towards the floor.   
  
"Well..." she muffled another sob, "I went to this new store a week ago...*sob*...and...*sob*....I wanted to try some new beauty products and stuff...*sob*...so I found this face cleanser I've never tried or seen before, so I bought it, and NOW look at me!!!" She lifted her face up towards Pan. Pan looked at her face and frowned. Her face looked like it normally did.   
  
"I don't see what's wrong with you, Bra..." Pan stated simply. Bra got furious.   
  
"WHAT!? Can't see what's wrong!? Can't see what's wrong!?" She stomped up to Pan and shoved her face into Pan's face. "Look at that!" She pointed at her face. "Look at that HUGE, UGLY....THING!!!" Pan took a closer look but still couldn't see anything wrong...then she saw it when her nose was almost brushing against Bra's face. A little, tiny, almost invisible black spot, almost as small as a tip of a needle. Pan shrugged.   
  
"It's a blackhead....so?" Pan aked, shrugging. Bra's face turned red with anger. "Bra...trust me...you can't even see it...just dab some of that concealer crap on it or just...push it out or something..." Pan noticed Bra cringe. Pan grinned. "Or just put the concealer on. C'mon Bra...it isn't that big of a deal...I mean...look at some of the other kids around...see their faces? Feel lucky that you have good skin. Some people would kill for the same kind you have." Pan said with a slight frown. Bra sighed.   
  
"You're right. I shouldn't worry about something so small as this. Stay calm. Put some concealer on it, and I'll be fine." Bra said to herself, trying to calm down.   
  
"Good girl," Pan said, patting Bra's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have an appointment with your fridge." Pan grinned and Bra gave a sigh.   
  
"I don't understand why you guys eat like you haven't eaten in days...you'll get fat!" Bra said while putting her make-up on. Pan laughed as she was walking out the door and turned her head towards Bra.   
  
"At least I'm not as fat as you!" Pan said jokingly and started laughing histerically. She heard a slam and turned around to see Bra running towards her. Her smile fell off of her face.   
  
"Oh crap..." she whispered and started screaming as she ran down the stairs away from Bra. She headed for the stairs and wasn't watching where she was going. She ran right into Trunks and both went rolling down the stairs, both screaming. When all the confusion was over, Bra was at the top of the stairs laughing histerically and pointing at the at the bottom of the stairs. Trunks and Pan both looked at her in confusion, then looked at their position.   
  
Trunks was laying on Pan with the rest of his sandwich crammed in his mouth and one of his hands was on her breasts. They both blushed furiously and jumped apart. Bra was still laughing so hard she was to tears. Trunks swallowed the rest of his food.   
  
"Hey! Do the rest of us a favor and get a ROOM!!!!" Bra said, laughing at her own little joke. Pan and Trunks were still blushing and they were both glaring at Bra also.   
  
"Oh, shut up!" they said in unison and then jumped back and glared at each other now.   
  
"Hey! Stop copying me!" Pan said with a look of embarassment and agitation on her face.   
  
"Don't you mean YOU should stop copying me!?" Trunks spat back, while Bra...was...still laughing. Trunks started to grin and so did Pan. Pan reached for a little stuffed animal on the hall table and flung it at Bra and it smacked her right in the face and she fell over and both Pan and Trunks bolted out the front door with Bra not far behind.   
  
Vegeta glanced out the window, shrugged, and went back to eating his cookies.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Yes, I know, VERY short, but my mum is gonna wake up very soon. I should have the next chapter out within a couple of days. As long as nothing comes up, that is. o_O let us hope for the better. *grin*   
  
Aimee o_O   
  
**-|Thanks Reviewers|-**   
  
_Who are the following..._ **_mrchezzysnickers, LoNeLy*PaN, SpawnOfKakarot, artimus cangee, and lysie3000!!! _ Thanks for the nice reviews!!!**   
  
Please Review/Comment/Flame/Rant/Vent/Whatever!!! *big stupid grin* Have a nice daaaaaaaay! (or night, depends on where ya are) 


	3. You're a Jerk

**A/N:** Well, like I said, I would have the next chapter up in a couple of days as long as nothing came up...and something came up...lol. My little sister was invited to a birthday party and I wanted to go because little kids are cute, but also give you headaches. :S Ah well, it was still fun! ^_^ Making this up as I go, so I dunno what's gonna happen.   
  
**Disclaimer:** If you can figure out what goes here I'll give you a plastic spider. -_-   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Once Pan and Trunks had gotten outside they immediately took flight, hovering just 10 feet in the air. Bra's face was all read from either laughter or anger.   
  
"That's not fair!" She screamed. "Both of you KNOW I can't fly!"   
  
"Well...maybe it's time you learned!" Pan said back while laughing with Trunks. They took off because they were being pelted with rocks and pebbles from Pan.   
  
"And I am NOT fat!" The two saiyans could hear back in the distance and they both laughed.   
  
"So, how long do you think we should stay away so she'll cool off?" Trunks asked. Pan tucked her blowing hair behind her ear and shrugged.   
  
"Three months?" They both laughed.   
  
"No, I'm serious. You know how my sister is. Once she see's us coming back at the wrong time, we'll be beaten down with a hair brush and a blow dryer." Trunks said. Pan snickered.   
  
"Well...it's about 11AM right now...so let's go get something to eat, I didn't have a big breakfast and I'm starving. Well...not starving...but...ya know...heh..." Pan said nervously. "I don't have any money with me though." She added quickly.   
  
"Damn...neither do I..." Trunks said smacking his forehead. "And I was going up the stairs to go get it too...until I was so rudely interupted." He said, glancing at Pan. She gave him a smooth glare and muttered.   
  
"What? You don't like breasts now, Trunksie?" She said quietly, but Trunks heard her and stopped suddenly and started roaring with laughter. Pan's eyes widened and turned around to face him, with her hands on her hips.   
  
She rolled her eyes as Trunks wiped a tear from his eye. She hovered over to him and smacked him upside the head.   
  
"Are we goin' or what, boxer-boy? We could stop at my house and I could pick up some money and-" She was interupted when she felt Trunks hurl her down into the pond below them.   
  
"How many times do I have to TELL you I HATE being called that!?" Trunks yelled, furious. Pan gasped for air when she reached the surface, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Well, DUH! Why do you think I call you that all the time?" She smirked up at him. Knowing full well that she wasn't going to be getting any lunch now, but getting him pissed off was just worth it in a strange sort of way. It almost looked like steam would come out of his ears. She blinked. Her eyes widened when she felt Trunks arms wrap around her and shove her under the water, laughing. Pan kept gasping for breath each time he let her up for a couple of seconds, then shoved her back down. She was getting sick of not being able to breathe regularly, so she jabbed him with her elbow in his gut.   
  
"Ouch!" Trunks yelped out as he held his aching gut. "What'd you do that for!?"   
  
"Well, geez, what do you think? That I'm just going to let you drown me? Hah!" Pan scoffed. Trunks narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Well, you were the one calling me names." He pouted like a little child. Pan's eyebrow twitched slightly then yelled out.   
  
"Boxer-boy! Boxer-boy! Boxer-boy!" She said while laughing histerically. She glanced at Trunks and her laughing stopped. _Oh shit...he has something up his sleeve..._ Pan thought. With Trunks confident smirk, who wouldn't be frightened? Trunks walked over to her calmly and he was less than a foot away from her. Pan cowered slightly.   
  
"What are you gonna do...?" Pan asked, rather freaked out. Trunks smirked even more.   
  
"This." He started leaning foward slowly.   
  
"Trunks!? What are you doing!?" Pan said, rather confused. Then she started thinking about her dream she had last night. She gulped and closed her eyes. She was about to say something else...then Trunks started laughing histerically. She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion.   
  
"Wha-?" She asked, but Trunks was too busy trying to calm himself down. She realized what he had done. He was just messing around with her. She frowned and started glaring at him. She didn't even bother to say anything as she flew out of the water and sped toward her house. She could hear Trunks calling after her, but she didn't care.   
  
She felt something warm and wet falling down her cheeks and flying into the wind. _ I'm crying...? What in the hell...? Why am I crying? Just because Trunks is a jerk? Yes...that's why._ She said, trying to convince herself. _Then why am I so upset?_   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Pan! Wait! Pan!" He called after her. He couldn't catch up. Wait. He went Super Saiyan and was right behind Pan in a few seconds.   
  
"Pan! Please wait! What's wrong!?" Trunks yelled out so she could hear him. Pan's eyes widened in surprise. _He must have gone Super Saiyan...damn it...why can't he be stupid for once?_She thought to herself. _He can easily move up next to me and see me crying. It's a good thing it's very windy today, it'll dry before they stain my cheeks....wait a minute. Did I just say 'stain my cheeks'? Hell, something is wrong with me...._   
  
"Go away, Trunks." Pan said quietly, but she knew he could hear her.   
  
"Why?" Said a voice up to her ear. Her head jerked in his direction then turned around again.   
  
"Just do it. Leave me alone." She said.   
  
"Pan, I'm not going to leave you alone. Not until you tell me what is wrong. What did I do? Just tell me, please." Trunks pleaded.   
  
"No." She said simply. She felt Trunks grab hold of her and hugged her against him. She tried to wriggle free, but she knew it was useless, so she just lay limp and sobbed quietly.   
  
"You don't have a choice, now tell me." Trunks said calmly, his golden hair flickering slightly. Pan was silent for a moment, then jerked her head up defiantly.   
  
"Because you're a jerk!" Trunks blinked in surprise, but didn't loosen his hold on her.   
  
"A jerk...? Well...thanks...I think..." Trunks said, still surprised. Pan was fuming.   
  
"Now let me go, Trunks!" She moved a little. Trunks smiled.   
  
"Not yet...we didn't finish what we started, now did we?" He said, smiling instead of smirking. Pan looked up and blinked in confusion.   
  
"Huh?" She aked.   
  
Trunks laughed slightly and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Pan's eyes widened. _Whoa....this is much better than the dream...._ Pan thought as she started kissing him back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Wow..I wasn't expecting to do that...heehee...oh well, I know people will like it...I...think...*laughs nervously* Anyways, I'll try to get another chapter out soon, no promises though! *winks and waggles her finger*   
  
_Thanks to the reviewers!_   
  
_Who are the following..._   
  
**LoNeLy*PaN, fggdf, DBZChicky501, ills, JT, pan_fan_03, RJ,** and **Pannychan! ** And I missed someone in the last chapter who is **qUeErMissy!** Sorry about that! Thanks everyone!!!   
  
And wow...Pannychan thinks I'm cool....*giggles insanely* Uh...thanks? Heeheehee. You're cool too! lol 


	4. Blackmail and Barney?

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating! Had to go to Maine on a family emergency! But...it was more like I went to Hot Topic and bought a couple of things, lol. Did a whole bunch of things and I was so tired...o_O But I'm going to update because people are actually putting me on their FAVORITES!!! *squeals with happiness* Never thought that would happen! Oh yeah, and I fixed the chapter mix up...I dunno how in the hell THAT happened....Anyways, on with the fic!   
  
**Disclaimer:** You know what goes here. Now give yourself a pat on the back and eat a gallon of red paint. Or green, whichever. I'm weird. I know. Thank you.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It had almost been four days since Pan and Trunks shared their first kiss. Pan simply blushed afterwards and said she should be going home. Trunks didn't object because he seemed to be in some sort of trance. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Only when she was eating or doing something that needed a lot of attention. She was busy doing the dishes for her mother when the phone rang. She picked it up on the third ring, with the dish still in her hand.   
  
"Hello, Son residence, Pan speaking." Pan said in a bored voice.   
  
"Hey, babe." Said a husky male voice on the other end. Pan's eyes shot open and she nearly dropped the plate she was holding.   
  
"Um...may I ask who's speaking, please?" She asked with a blush tinging her cheeks.   
  
"Who do you think?" The voice said seductively. Pan's eyes widened ever more and her face was almost as red as a tomato.   
  
"Let's see...my ego?" Pan asked sarcastically. The voice chuckled on the other side softly.   
  
"No...but close..." He purred and Pan pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. _Crazy idiot...._   
  
"Hey, Trunks." Pan said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Bingo!" Trunks seemed to scream out happily and his voice totally changed.   
  
"That wasn't funny you know!" Pan didn't notice Gohan's ears perk up when he walked by. "You sound so different when you are trying to be sexy, you baka!" Gohan nearly fell over, but quickly gathered himself and walked past Pan to make some coffee.   
  
"Trying? You mean I'm not sexy?" Trunks pretended to sound hurt. Pan snickered and rolled her eyes. "So, what are ya doin'?"   
  
"Talking to you." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, I know that, but what were you doing?" He asked.   
  
"Just doing the dishes, nothing important." Pan said as she set the plate in the cupboard.   
  
"Too bad you can't be doing something else..." Trunks said seductively again. Pan tensed up.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked curiously.   
  
"Want to find out?" Trunks asked while purring again. _Would he STOP doing that?_   
  
"I'm not sure. Knowing you it's probably not too good...heh." She stated as she stuck her nose up in the air defiantly.   
  
"Hey, it could be worse...I could start singing the Barney song...." Trunks said, wandering off. Pan's eyes shot open.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!" Gohan jumped up a little and stared at Pan in confusion. Pan covered the mouth piece to the phone. "Trunks said he was gonna sing the Barney song....sorry." She said sheepishly. Her father just said 'oh' and went back to reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.   
  
"Well, I have a proposition for you. Either you come out with me for...let's see...breakfast, lunch, AND dinner....or....I'll follow you around all day singing 'the song'. Now which one is it?" Trunks said and Pan knew he was smirking.   
  
"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Pan sighed in defeat.   
  
"No, not really." Trunks said happily with triumph dripped from his voice. She wasn't going to live this one down for the day.   
  
"Fine, I'll come." Pan said, rolling her eyes when she heard Trunks hooting on the receiving end.   
  
"It's a date then!" Trunks said, joyous. "I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. Make sure you're ready for you're fun filling day with the fabulous Trunks!" He hung up and Pan's eyebrow was still twitching. A date with Trunks? What would her father think? She glanced at Gohan as she hung up the phone. Oh well, it's not like I'm marrying him or anything. ((Insert nervous laughter here))   
  
"Hey, Dad! I'm gonna go hang out with Trunks today!" She said as she walked out of the kitchen, Gohan looked up at her. "I'm probably going to be gone all day because he's blackmailing me."   
  
"Blackmailing you?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. Pan nodded inoccently.   
  
"Yep, he said he was gonna follow me around all day and sing the Barney song if I didn't go hang out with him. He must be really bored or Uncle Goten must be busy." Pan shrugged, telling him she was 'hanging out' instead of 'going out' so her father wouldn't explode. "I'll call you aroooooound....uuuuum...." Pan looked around the room as if searching for the answer.   
  
"Five." Gohan stated.   
  
"Okay, I'll check in at Five." Pan said. _Strange how I'm Nineteen and I STILL have to 'check in'. Oh well, my parents are just over-protective. It's kind of cute in a weird sort of way...._   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Pan was all dressed and ready in 15 minutes. She was wearing a plain black shirt underneath her Linkin Park hoodie and a pair of not too baggy jeans. She had been told she should use what God had given her, but she loved her clothes, and she wasn't about to change them to get guys to stare at her. She already had them visually attacking her, she didn't need to make it worse. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard Trunks black convertible screech in front of her house and dust flew everywhere. She started coughing and waving the dust out of her face.   
  
"Oops...sorry, Pan!" Trunks yelled as he jumped out of the music blaring car. He walked up to her and dusted some of the dirt off of her and he grinned nervously, feeling very stupid.   
  
"Uh, it's alright, let's just get going, I'm starving!" Pan yelled over the music. ((A/N: And if it matters any, I'm friggin starving too. ;_; )) Trunks grinned at the Saiyan side of her.   
  
"Alright, let's get going!" He ushered her into the car.   
  
"Jesus Christ, Trunks! Turn the music down!" She said, laughing. Trunks was smiling and laughing also.   
  
"What!? I can't hear you!" Trunks said as he sped out of the Sons' driveway. Pan rolled her eyes and turned the volume down so her eardrums wouldn't vibrate to the bass.   
  
"I said to turn the volume down." She stated calmly and gave Trunks a side glance.   
  
"Oh." He gave her a sheepish look.   
  
"Sooooooo....where are we going for breakfast? And what are you planning for us to do that all day?" Pan asked lazily as she leaned back against the seat. Trunks glanced at her a grinned stupidly.   
  
"It's a surprise." He simply stated. Pan raises an eyebrow and pushed herself into the seat.   
  
"Oh yay...a surprise from Trunks is going to be very surprising...." Pan said, faking a scared face.   
  
"Ooooh, you know it, babe." Trunks replied, grinning as he shifted his eyes to the road.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Well, that was greatly stupidly done! *sarcastic clap* Ah well, this is like, one of those chapters where ya don't really give a shit, you know what I'm saying? Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe maybe! Shit dude....I need to put my eyeliner on...I feel naked without it....aaack....o_O   
  
_Thanks to the following reviewers for...uh...reviewing!_   
  
**LoNeLy*PaN, RJ, DBZChicky501, Yokiko Pan, parron, MinakoChiChiChan, Princess M-chan, lysie3000, and waterprincess!!!**


End file.
